miami_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Miami Mayhem (Season 1)
The 1st season of Miami Mayhem! premires on March 23, 2013 on Degrassi Wiki and Miami Mayhem! Wiki. This season is also nicknamed as Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe. The series takes place during the first half of the Fall 2013/Spring 2014 school year. The slogan for this season is'' Where the mayhem never ends. '' Main Cast Juniors *David Henrie as Nate Anderson: the socially outcasted nerd looking for a few friends *Daniel Curtis Lee as Jackson Brown: Liana's over-protective brother who hangs with the wrong crowd *Emma Roberts as Allison Clark: the shy girl who thinks it's time for a change *Emily Osment as Kellie Davis: the popular cheer captain who is dating Ryan *Alyson Stoner as Taylor Kennedy: the over-achiever planning for a bright future ahead of her *Taylor Lautner as Ryan Mason: the school jock who is in a dedicated relationship with Kellie *Lucas Till as Hunter Williams: the stoner who continues to go down the wrong path Sophomores *Max Schneider as Anthony Fisher: a talented musician with a religious background *Nathan Kress as Matthew Hughes: the tech geek who loves a girl he can't have *Selena Gomez as Sidney Jenkins: the queen-bee slut who is known for stealing boyfriends *Leon Thomas III as Raymond Patterson: the muscian who is looking for inspiration *Debby Ryan as Haley Simmons: the preppy skank who is looking for true love *Ariana Grande as Caitlin Turner: a wannabe that thrives to become popular *Jennette McCurdy as Melissa Williams: Hunter's tomboyish sister who likes to party *Logan Lerman as Dustin Wilson: the out and proud gay kid who wants to find love Freshmen *Keke Palmer as Liana Brown: Jackson's rebellious song-writing sister *Peyton List as Bella Davis: Kellie's little sister with a passion for pagents *Ross Lynch as Zach Johnson: a skater boy with a talent for music *Zendaya Coleman as Whitney Mason: Ryan's sister who's working her way to the top of the food chain *Justin Bieber as Brandon Simmons: Haleys atheltic brother who is confused with his sexuality Recurring Cast Students *Nick Jonas as Tyler Granger: A football star with anger-management issues (Grade 11) *Miranda Cosgrove as Deanna Granger: Tyler’s socially-outcasted sister who tends to be awkward (Grade 10) Adults *Beau Mirchoff as Bailey Fredricks: A mean and hateful gang leader who manipulates everyone in his way *Tequan Richmond as DeShawn Wentz: A loyal gang member who follows Bailey *Vanessa Marano as Regina Horner: Bailey’s girlfriend and a member of the gang *Jennifer Stone as Jessica Kimmel: DeShawn’s girlfriend and a member of the gang Staff *Anne Hathaway as Mrs. Collins: The schools guidence counsler *Leonardo Dicaprio as Mr. Edwards: The schools principal *Ashton Kutcher as Mr. Morgan: A history teacher at Miami High *Natalie Portman as Mrs. Rodriguez: The schools music teacher *Angelina Jolie as Mrs. Valentine: A math teacher at Miami High *Chris Evans as Mr. Washington: The schools gym teacher Guest Stars *Hutch Dano as Zander Miller: A popular jock that doesn’t take no for an answer (Grade 11) Trivia Episode List Promos ''For a list of promos, see Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Promos '' Music Video/Theme Song Category:Season 1